


Music of the Sky

by mydearconfidant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Rain, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 19:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: The heavens in their joyThe falling watersThe interwoven melodies
Kudos: 2





	Music of the Sky

I’m a young soul  
Grown old on the 

Same beats  
The staccato, the marcato, fade away

Of the ballrooms and the unsung ballads

Stuck in my throat

All the jargon

Wastes away  
Waste away, want away

The earth taking  
The earth in wanting

Gaea and Ouranos, Geb and Nut

Heavenward gaze

The clear, wasted sky  
Stewed in ambition

The cascading heavens pour out   
In pardon, Iris spreads her veil across the clouds.


End file.
